Tulips and Waffles with Maple Syrup
by Cloclo125
Summary: A story I wrote about The Netherlands and Fem!Canada.


-Tulips and Waffles with Maple Syrup-

...

Each year, Canada's Capital receives 10,000 tulip bulbs from the Netherlands. Today, Govert's coming at Madeline's house and Madeline can't wait to see him. She always thought that he's someone nice even if he has a cold personality. Actually, she has a crush on him but she doesn't want anyone to know it. Not even her sister. Right now, she's doing maple syrup while talking with her sister on the phone. ''When is he coming?'' Her sister asked her. ''To be honest, I don't know when he's coming.'' Madeline said with a sad smile. ''Aw... I have the impression that someone's sad-'' ''EH?! What are you talking about?!'' Madeline's face turned red and Amelia smirked. ''Admit it, Madeline.'' ''What d-do you w-want me to admit?'' Amelia laughed a little. ''Well, we all know that you have a BIG crush on Netherlands and you don't want to admit it. ''... I-I don't k-know what you're talking-'' ''By the way, the girls (Alice, Françoise, Anya and Chun-Yan) are at my house and they're listening to our conversation.'' ''EH?!'' Now, Madeline's face turned completely red while the girls were giggling. ''Hon~ I didn't know that you're truly in love with him, Canako.'' Said Françoise to a blushing Madeline. ''I'm not in love with-'' ''Oui, tu es amoureuse de lui. You just don't want to-'' ''I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH NETHERLANDS!'' Madeline said to them and she heard someone knock at the door. She thought that she was going to faint because her heart was beating fast and she knew that it was him. ''Girls, I have to hang up.'' She said to them and before she hung up, Amelia told her to not be afraid to kiss him. She hung up and said ''Coming,'' while walking to the door. She took a deep breath, opened the door and saw that Netherlands was there. He said ''Hi, Madeline,'' and gave her flowers. Of course, those flowers were tulips. She smiled at him and said ''Hi, Govert. I'm glad you came.'' He scratched the back of his neck and said ''I hope you like them,'' while pointing the red tulips. ''They're beautiful. Thank you so much, Netherlands.'' He gave her a hug while saying ''You're welcome, Canako.'' She thought (Once again!) she was going to faint because he was warm. Then, he said ''What's that smell?'' ''Oh... I'm doing maple syrup.'' She said to him. ''Why?'' ''It smells good.'' She giggled and said ''I'm glad you're thinking that.'' He put his hand on her shoulder and said ''Do you need help for something?'' She looked up at him and said ''Well, I was going to make pancakes but-'' ''Maybe you should make waffles instead of making pancakes.'' He said to her but she didn't say anything. ''What's the matter? You don't like waffles?'' ''That's not that, Govert.'' ''Well, what is it?'' She looked down and said ''I don't know how to make waffles.'' ''Don't worry, I'll show you how to make waffles.'' She looked up and smiled at him. Still, he looked away instead of returning her smile. She sighed but he didn't saw it. ''Come with me, Netherlands.'' She said while walking towards the kitchen.

*********************************************Oo****************************

''We only need six ingredients. Those ingredients are flour, butter, sugar, milk, eggs and salt.'' Govert said to Madeline. While mixing the ingredients together, Canako's cheeks became the color pink because Netherlands was staring at her and she began to be distracted. ''Madeline, look at what you're doing.'' He said to her and she saw that she was about to make a mess. ''I-I'm sorry, Netherlands!'' She said to him. She didn't want him to think that she's weird or something like that. He asked her if she needed help and she nodded. He smirked but she didn't saw it and he stood behind her. Her eyes widened when Netherlands took her hands in his. She was so close to him that he was breathing in her neck. Well, kind of. ''You need to be more careful, Madeline.'' He whispered in her ear while she was blushing. She simply nodded while they were mixing the ingredients. She had the impression that he was trying to be closer and closer to her. ''Netherlands?'' ''Hmm?'' She looked at him and said ''Um... Can you let me go?'' He smirked and said ''Why? Does it bother you?'' She shook her head and he whispered in her ear ''Well then, be happy that I'm close to you this way.'' After a few minutes of mixing the ingredients, they made the waffles but they needed to wait. During that time, Madeline was sitting on the counter while talking with Govert. ''So, how's Belgium?'' She asked him while wiping her glasses with a handkerchief. ''She's fine.'' He said and sighed. ''What's the matter?'' ''... I hate her boyfriend.'' She tilted her head and he said ''Her boyfriend's Spain.'' She blinked twice and asked him ''Why do you hate him?'' ''I ain't going to answer your question.'' He told her with cold eyes. She looked down with a sad smile and said ''Okay.'' He sighed and said ''I'm sorry. It's just that... I don't like him at all, okay?'' She nodded and he came close to her. ''Still...'' he paused and Madeline's eyes widened because his face was a few inches of hers. He continued by saying ''I like you better than him, that's for sure.'' She tried to look away but her eyes were 'glued' with his. He was about to kiss her but she was 'saved' by the waffles that were ready. She saw that Govert wasn't smiling and folded his arms. She sighed because she knew that he wanted to kiss her. She truly loves him but is she afraid to kiss him? She didn't know. ''He wanted to kiss me. It means that he loves me back, right?'' She said quietly to herself. ''What did you say? I didn't hear you.'' He said to her and she shook her head by saying ''I-I said nothing!'' ''If you say so.''

*********************************************Oo****************************

After a few minutes, they were sitting at Madeline's table. While pouring maple syrup on her waffles, Canako saw that he took a piece of his waffles and ate it. She gulped and said ''So?'' He swallowed the piece of waffle and told her ''It's good but I'm sure it's better with maple syrup.'' She took a piece of her waffles with maple syrup and ate it. ''Yeah! It's better with maple syrup!'' She told him with a smile. ''Canako...'' ''Yes?'' He smirked and said ''You have maple syrup on the corner of your mouth.'' ''Eh? Oops...'' She was about to take a handkerchief but... ''It's okay, Madeline. I'll do it for you.'' Her eyes widened when he said that! He stood up and came next to her. She started to blush when his face was (Once again!) a few inches of hers. Then, she couldn't believe what he did. He kissed the corner of her mouth. ''All gone.'' He said to her with a smirk. Her face was all red and she pushed him away. Still, she pushed him really slightly. His eyes widened when she did that. ''Why you pushed me?'' He asked her but she didn't answer. ''Canako, answer me.'' She looked up and her eyes were all teary but he didn't saw it. He smirked and she asked him ''What is it? If you're making fun of-'' ''Gosh, why are you so fucking cute?'' Now, she was speechless. After a moment a silence, she asked him while blushing ''What did you say?'' ''You know what I said.'' She stood up, her face red like a tomato. Then, she couldn't believe what he did. He slightly pushed her against the wall and held her tightly. ''Net-'' He put his finger on her mouth and said ''I want you and I know that you love me, Canako but I'm the one who loves you the most. You're afraid to show your love for me but... not me.'' After saying that, Netherlands pressed his lips against hers. She moaned because he was kissing her roughly. She tried to tell him to stop but he wasn't listening at all. He broke the kiss for some air and saw that she was crying a little. He whispered in her ear ''I'm not hurting you and you know

it. You're crying because you're afraid that I might do something bad to you but it isn't attention, Madeline. Let me love you, please.'' She looked into his eyes and nodded. He pressed his lips against hers and after, he entered his tongue in her mouth. She moaned when his tongue began to touch all the spots in her mouth. She put her arms around his neck while he brought her closer and closer to him. After, he slid his nose in her neck and roughly kissed her sensitive spot. She moaned and he said ''Geez, I love you so much.'' He took her in his strong arms and sat her on the counter. She felt like she had butterflies in her stomach while she kissed him on the lips. He put his hands on her hips and broke the kiss for some air. She kissed him on the tip of his nose while her eyes were teary. This time, he knew that she was happy and not afraid. Then, he smiled at her. Yes, he really smiled at her! ''I love you, Netherlands.'' She said to him. He hugged her and said ''I love you too, Canako.'' They looked at the waffles and decided to finish them later. ''Do you want to go see the tulips at Ottawa?'' He asked her while stroking her cheek. She nodded and they went outside.

At this moment, Madeline knew that Govert will always be with her.

*********************************************Oo****************************

-The End-


End file.
